When Life Gives You Lemons
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Rudies have been disappearing without a trace. Whole entire gangs have disappeared, and even members of the GG’s have gone missing. The few Rudies that are left have joined together to make a new gang and Yoyo is the leader. Better summery inside
1. Chapter 1: Disappearing Rudies

When Life gives You Lemons

Ch.1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

**Summary: ****Rudies**** have been ****disappearing** without a trace. Whole entire gangs have dispread, and even members of the GG's have gone missing. The few **Rudies**** that are left have joined together to make a new gang that goes by the 'The Show Stoppers', and the only one who can lead them is the last member of the GG's, Yoyo. But when your gang is made up of the three oddballs of Rapid 99, a Poison Jam member who is scared of his own shadow, a Immortal who keeps tripping over his own two feet, and a silver tongued liar, one has to wonder if they will be able to keep themselves alive let alone try and find the missing ****Rudies****. **

**The story takes place after the ending of Jet Set Radio Future.**

* * *

When Gouji was defeated, everyone in Tokyo thought everything would become nice and peaceful, or at least as peaceful as it would ever get with all of the Rudie gangs running around. Tokyo actually was pretty peaceful….. At least until a total of about three months had passed, that's when the disappearances started happening. At first it was only one gang that had disappeared. The Love Shockers had gone missing and no one knew where they could have gone. The rest of the gangs did not really care about the Love Shockers being gone; it meant less competition for territory. It was only when members from all the other gangs started to slowly disappear did everyone start to worry.

At first it would only one person would go missing, but then people would start to disappear in gropes of twos and threes until everyone was gone, never to be seen again. Even the members of the famous GG's started to disappear. The first GG to go missing was Boogie; she said she was going to cover up some tags that were made by the Immortals made over at Kibogaoka Hill. A couple of people asked if she wanted someone to go with her but she would just give a smile and decline the offers. No one was all that worried about her going there, so no one insisted on going with her or anything.

However, when two days had passed and she did not return, they immediately went out to look for her. Professor K even made an announcement about her going missing on Jet Set Radio, but even after a month of searching she was never found. Everyone started to stay in groups of two or three so that hopefully no one would go missing, but it was all in vain. First Jazz and Clutch went missing, and then Cube and Combo, but the GG's were hit the hardest when Corn and Gum disappeared. When their leader and there second in command vanished, the GG's did not know what to do. Beat was chosen to be the substitute leader until Corn or Gum was found, but deep down everyone thought that Corn and Gum were gone for good just like the rest of the missing GG's. It was a rather depressing thought, but for everyone in the GG's it was time to face the music. Rudies were going missing left and right and once a Rudie was gone they were never seen again.

No one really knew what happened to a Rudie when they disappeared, but of course rumors would spread thought the city, told from one scared Rudie to another. Some said that it was Gouji's curse on the Ruddies for destroying him and his plans to take over Tokyo. Others said that it was the Golden Rhinos that were making the Rudies vanish; they were finally getting revenge on all the Ruddies for making a mockery of their group. Another rumor that was going around was that the Rokkaku police finally found a way to take care of Ruddies once and for all. There was of course no foundation for any of these rumors, but that did not stop anyone from spreading them. No one, not even Professor K, knew what was going on and with no information the GG's really could not do anything but do their usual thing.

* * *

Out of everyone in the GG's, Yoyo was the one who was hit the hardest from the vanishing friends, but he didn't show it. On the outside, Yoyo didn't seem all that bothered by what was going on. He still played with Pots, pulled pranks with Garam, and joked around like he always does, but on the inside…. Well, that's a different story. Yoyo hated to be alone; he had been alone for almost his whole life so the thought of being all alone again was not a happy one. Every time someone from the GG's disappeared, Yoyo would get sadder and sadder although he never showed it. They had enough problems as it was, Yoyo did not want to worry the GG's even more by acting all depressed or anything so he didn't show it. Not only was Yoyo a good liar, but he was a pretty good actor as well. Every day, Yoyo worried about another GG going missing, but everyone (or everyone who was left anyway) was still there by the end of the day. Yoyo thought and hoped that maybe it meant that no more GG's would go missing. All his hopes were dashed however on that one fateful morning.

Everyone decided that they would go out and spray some tags and restock on some food that day. Yoyo was chosen to hold down the fort at the Garage whale everyone else went out. Yoyo of course complained about being left at the Garage, but he did as he was asked regardless. Everyone decided to stay together and that they would come back to the Garage at six p.m. on the dot. So after saying good-bye to Yoyo, they all went off to Dogenzaka hill and Yoyo went a played with Pots to pass the time. Soon enough, six p.m. passed by and not a single GG returned. After waiting for two more hours, Yoyo set out to look for the rest of the GG's. The green haired boy practically turned Tokyo upside down on his search for his friends, but he didn't find hide nor hair of the GG's. They were gone just like all the other GG's were and Yoyo was left all alone and there was not a thing he could really do about it….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 1. Also, don't worry Yoyo won't be alone for much longer, and I know Yoyo still has Roboy and Pots with him but I don't think it's the same as having all of his friends with him. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rapid 99

When Life gives You Lemons

Ch.2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

**Summary: Rudies have been disappearing without a trace. Whole entire gangs have dispread, and even members of the GG's have gone missing. The few Rudies that are left have joined together to make a new gang that goes by the 'The Show Stoppers', and the only one who can lead them is the last member of the GG's, Yoyo. But when your gang is made up of the three oddballs of Rapid 99, a Poison Jam member who is scared of his own shadow, a Immortal who keeps tripping over his own two feet, and a silver tongued liar, one has to wonder if they will be able to keep themselves alive let alone try and find the missing Rudies. **

**I will be introducing the characters that will become part of Yoyo's gang (the Immortal, the three Rapid 99 members, and the Poison Jam member) in chapters 2, 3, and 4. So who will be introduced in this chapter? Well, only one way to find out….**

* * *

Somewhere in 99th street, there is an old abandoned hotel that no one ever goes to anymore. Part of the reason is because the place is slowly falling apart, the top three floors are in shambles. The walls are crumbling, most of the doors are warped, and some areas of the floor are unsafe to walk on. That's not to say that the bottom four floors are in a very bad condition. Other than the peeling wallpaper and the doors that always creaking, the rest of the old motel is in rather good condition. Although the slow deterioration of the hotel is a good reason to never go into the hotel, there was a bigger reason why no one ever set foot in the old hotel. The hotel was the home of a Rudie gang that went by the name of the Rapid 99. The Rapid 99 is an all-girls gang with a rather interesting taste in clothing and an extraordinarily deep hatred for the Poison Jam gang. However, we are not here to talk about the Rapid 99. No, we are here to talk about the three oddballs of the Rapid 99….

* * *

It was 4 p.m. and everyone in the Rapid 99 hotel were awake…. Well, almost everyone was awake. In room 34 there was one girl who was still asleep. This girl is one of the three oddballs of the Rapid 99 and her name is Ribbon. Ribbon's room was a huge disaster zone, there were cloths covering the floor, the desk that was located over in the far left corner had magazines that were about three months old flopped rather carelessly on it, and in the far right corner was a messed up bed with a practically dead to the world Ribbon laying on it. Unfortunately for Ribbon, she would be getting a rude awaking very soon…

**Click!**

Here comes the rude awakening now… Ribbon's door creaked open only to reveal Luna, the second member of the oddballs of Rapid 99. Luna slowly made her way to Ribbon's bed, her skates barely making a noise as she skated across the floor. Once she got over to the bed she knelt down so that she was face to face with Ribbon. She took a deep breath before she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Good morning Ribbon!!!"

Ribbon immediately sat up and gave a loud yell of surprise. After her little yelling fit, Ribbon quickly whipped her head around and glared at Luna. Luna just smiled and stood up; Ribbon could just Luna's childish joy shining in her wide blue eyes. "Luna… I am going to kill you!" Ribbon yelled out before she practically jumped out of her bed.

Luna just gave a little yelp before she turned around and quickly skated out of the room. Ribbon quickly got dressed and pulled her skates on before she raced out of her room and went after Luna. After a good boost dash, Ribbon was able to catch up with Luna. Luna tried her best to get away from Ribbon, but Ribbon was able to keep up with her. Ribbon ended up chasing Luna all the way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Luna quickly hid behind Daisy, the last and final member of the oddballs of the Rapid 99. "Daisy, save me!" shouted Luna as she peeked over Daisy's shoulder. Ribbon came to a screeching to halt once she got over to where Daisy and Luna were. Daisy just gave a slight sigh, every day Luna would wake Ribbon up and then Ribbon would chase her all thought the hotel which meant Daisy would have to stop Ribbon from killing Luna. "Ribbon p-please don't hurt Luna. I-it was t-time for you to wake up anyway." Daisy stuttered. "Why what time is it anyway?" Ribbon asked. "It's four in the afternoon." Luna said, evidently completely forgetting about the whole entre 'run away from Ribbon' moment that had taken place only a couple of minutes ago.

A muttered 'oh' was the only sound Ribbon made as she walked over to table that was in the kitchen and took a pear to eat, obviously forgetting about her 'destroy Luna' mission. "Sooo what are we doing today?" Ribbon asked before she took a bite out of her pear. "You guys are going to go spry some tags over on 99 street." A voice said from the entrance of the kitchen. The girls turned to look over to the source of the voice only to see Jade, the leader of the Rapid 99. "What is the rest of the gang going to do?" Luna asked. "The rest of us are going to be having a Taggers Tag match against Poison Jam over at Highway Zero." Jade answered as she leaned against the door frame. "Awwww, why can't we go with you guys!?" Luna whined. "I t-think we can't go because of w-what happened l-last time…" Daisy said softly.

"I remember that! Man, what great memory." Ribbon said as she started to reminiscent about 'last time'. Jade just rolled her eyes before she looked over at Daisy. "You are in charge of those two while we are gone." Jade said as she watched Ribbon continue on her little trip down memory lane. Daisy gave Jade a small nod before saying "Be careful out there and don't go and vanish on us." Jade just smiled at her before saying "Don't worry, we will be careful." With that said Jade turned around and skated away. It was silent in the kitchen for a while before Luna grabbed Ribbon's hand and dragged her out of the kitchen all while shouting "Come on, let's go cover 99th street in graffiti!" Daisy just shook her head before following after the two girls.

* * *

Luna, Daisy, and Ribbon spent most of the day out spraying graffiti out on 99th street. Most of the tags that they made consisted of their gang name, a chibi Rapid 99 girl giving a victory pose while having one foot on top of a little chibi Poison Jam member, and other random little doodles. By the time six p.m. rolled by, they had 99th street completely covered in there graffiti. They returned to the hotel only to see that the rest of the gang had not yet returned. To pass the time they decided to listen to Jet Set Radio in the large lobby of the hotel. After a couple of songs had passed, DJ Professor K came on with an important announcement.

"**Blasting sweet tunes twenty-four hours a day, this is Jet Set Radio! Important news bulletin everyone, it looks like some more rudies have gone missing. Poison Jam and the Rapid 99 were supposed to have a Taggers Tag match today at Highway Zero, but it seems like both of the gangs never made it to their match. They have both gone missing and no one knows where they could have gone. Now it looks like the Rapid 99 is left with only three members and Poison Jam is now a gang of one." **

The radio was turned off and all three girls just looked at each other with blank faces. They were the last members of the Rapid 99? Everyone from there gang was gone now, everyone but them. "Daisy, what are we going to do?" Luna asked in a small timid voice. "I d-don't know Luna, I j-just don't know…." Daisy said a soft tone. They were the last of the Rapid 99 now, and this fact alone scared the girls to no end…

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 2. Also, the 'last time' thing that was mentioned in this chapter will probably be explained in more detail in a future chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. Please review and don't flame. **


	3. Chapter 3: Immortal

When Life gives You Lemons

Ch.3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

**Summary: Rudies have been disappearing without a trace. Whole entire gangs have dispread, and even members of the GG's have gone missing. The few Rudies that are left have joined together to make a new gang that goes by the 'The Show Stoppers', and the only one who can lead them is the last member of the GG's, Yoyo. But when your gang is made up of the three oddballs of Rapid 99, a Poison Jam member who is scared of his own shadow, a Immortal who keeps tripping over his own two feet, and a silver tongued liar, one has to wonder if they will be able to keep themselves alive let alone try and find the missing Rudies.**

* * *

Rudies are known for being rather agile. They could grind up telephone poles, spry graffiti as they go racing by at breakneck speeds, and they could do almost any sort of skating trick that you can think of. All of the Rudies in Tokyo were graceful and they were fast on their feet.

**Wham!**

"Ouch!"

Well, almost all of the Rudies in Tokyo were graceful…. There was one Rudie in Tokyo that was as graceful as a cow on skates. This Rudie is an Immortal that goes by the name of Shu, and at this very moment Shu had tripped over his own two feet (yet again) and had ended up landing on his butt when we was trying to skate over to the rest of his gang in Pharaoh Park. Shu could hear his team mates laughing at him, not that having almost everyone in the Immortal gang chuckling at his latest fall was anything new. Shu got up and skated over to his gang, all the while trying not to slip and fall again.

"Have a nice trip?" Aten, the oldest Immortal asked before he started to laugh again. Shu just gave him a heated glare as he sat down in front of his sarcophagus. All of the Immortals made fun of Shu for his klutziness, everyone except for Khalid, the leader of the Immortals. "Aten leave Shu alone! I think he has enough stress in his undead life he does not need you to add to it!" Khalid scolded. "Fine, I'll stop, but it's his own fault for being such a klutz. It's thanks to Shu's two left feet that we had lost to the Noise Tanks." Aten said before he jumped into his sarcophagus. He grabbed the lid to his sarcophagus and slammed it shut before Khalid could even scold him. The rest of the Immortals quickly got into their sarcophagus and slammed the lids down as fast as they could, mostly because no one wanted to see an angry Khalid snap. Khalid made a movement to open Aten's sarcophagus and give him a piece of his mind, but a bandaged covered hand that was place on his shoulder stopped him short.

Khalid turned around and looked at Shu, only to see him slowly shake his head. Khalid gave a soft sigh as we watched Shu let go of his shoulder and get into his own sarcophagus. Shu was very smart, and he was a pretty nice guy. His only problem was that he was, well he was a major klutz. Still, Shu was getting better at skating, he was not falling down nearly as much as he used to. He used to not even be able to stand on his skates without falling down, but now he could actually stay in one place without slipping and he was slowly getting better at skating. Khalid just wished that Shu would not let his teammates words get him down so much. Shu could become a great Rudie if he would just ignore his teammate's taunts.

* * *

Shu had completely different thoughts than Khalid. Shu didn't think he would ever become a good Rudie. Honestly, he didn't know why he even tried to be a Rudie. Actually, on second thought he knew why he tried to be a Rudie. He was a 5,000 year old mummy, other than being a Rudie there was not alot of things the guy could do. Could you imagine a mummy working at a fast food place or a grocery store? Also, Shu loved being a Rudie, he loved to create graffiti and skating around was actually pretty fun at least until he fell down anyway. However, Shu didn't think his skating was getting better and if one needed any proof of that one just had to look at the tagger's tag match that the Immortals had against the Noise Tanks.

Shu had been chosen to be in the tagger's tag match, and having Shu in the match was a bad idea right from the start. Right when the match started, Shu tripped and ended up knocking down the Immortal who was in front of him and that caused that guy to knock down the Immortal that was in front of him. With all three Immortals knocked down and laying on the ground, it was easy for the Noise Tanks to tag all three of them. Luckily for the Immortals, the Noise Tanks were all destroyed by the GG's but that still did not change the fact that it was all Shu's fault for losing to the Noise Tanks in the first place. Shu only sighed at the thought of the rather disappointing loss to the Noise Tanks. Khalid would always tell him that he should just forget about it, it's all in the past and he should focuses on the present. Khalid was right, Shu should just forget about it but it's hard to forget about something when it is always being brought up by practically everyone and there mothers. Shu really wished that Aten wouldn't have bought the practically sour subject up. It bought up some rather unhappy thoughts and memories, which is something Shu really didn't want to deal with when he's trying to get to sleep. Shu had a feeling that he would not be sleeping much tonight….

* * *

Shu woke up the next morning only to find a sticky note stuck to the middle of his forehead. He cursed a little before he pushed the lid off of his sarcophagus and ripped the note off of his head. Shu read the note only to see it say this:

**Hey Shu, we have all gone off to Kibogaoka****Hill so that we could spry some tags and claim it as our own. We tried to wake you up, but you were dead to the world (no pun intended). When you finally wake up, come and join us at Kibogoka Hill. Don't worry we will wait for you to show up.**

Shu gave a small shrug before he got out of his sarcophagus and raced off to Kibogaoka Hill, all while tripping over thin air after skating a total of two feet.

Shu had gotten to Kibogaoka Hill, only to see that he could not find his gang anywhere. Heck, he couldn't even find any Immortal tags anywhere ether. He looked all over Kibogaoka Hill, but he could not find any sign that the Immortals anywhere. Just when he was about to give up, he came across a lone Rudie girl that was covering up a half finished Immortal tag with her own graffiti. "Hey, I need to talk to you!" Shu shouted at the girl before he tripped over a can and fell down in front of the girl. After a few moments of lying on the ground, he got up and looked at the girl.

The girl just looked at him with a rather shocked expression on her face. "I thought all of the Immortals had gone missing!" she shouted in a very loud tone. "What do you mean the Immortals have gone missing?!" Shu shouted right back. The girl blinked before slowly asking "You mean you didn't hear the Jet Set Radio broadcast?" Shu just shook his head no and looked at her obviously wanting some answers. The girl sighed before she turned around and started to work on her tag again. "The Immortals had disappeared two hours ago here at Kibogaoka Hill. They vanished just like all those other gangs that have disappeared." The girl said as she finished her tag. She turned to look at the shocked Immortal before she continued to talk. "I'm sorry to say that you are a lone Rudie now. Once a Rudie disappears there gone for good, it's a sad thing to hear but it's the truth." She said, and once she was done talking she skated away. Shu watched her go before he looked up at the blue sky. He didn't want to believe what the girl said, but he knew that she was telling the truth. He was alone now, and there was not a thing that He could do about it….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter three. I will try and get chapter three out as fast as I can. So please review and don't flame.**


	4. Chapter 4: Poison Jam

When Life gives You Lemons

Ch.4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

**Silvermokona: Thank you very much for telling me about my little error in my last chapter. I have fixed it, so there should be only one now.**

**

* * *

**Poison Jam was one of the strangest gangs in Tokyo. It was a all boy gang that wore monster masks as part of their uniform, found joy in scaring the living daylights out of the people living in Tokyo, and made their home in the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility. They where a group of monsters brutes that you would never want to mess with. However, there was one Poison Jam member that was different from the rest. He looked just like the other members of Poison Jam, but he was a lot nicer. He was a rather gentle person who didn't find joy in scaring the people who lived in Tokyo. His name was Shade, and he was the youngest member of Poison Jam. Right now, he was standing in the throne room where Poison Jam's old leader used to always reside. Shade had never met her, but according to the rest of the gang she was on heck of a woman. 'Well, the lady who used to rule over the Poison Jam gang had to be one heck of a woman if she was able to control Poison Jam without any problems.' Shade thought as he looked at the old throne.

"_Shade..."_

Shade quickly turned away from the throne and looked around the room. There was no one there, and Shade was starting to get a little freaked out. "It's probably just my imagination." He said to himself as he quickly skated over to the tunnel that lead to the exit.

"_Shade…"_

Shade turned and looked around the room again. Yet again, Shade saw that the room was empty, and now Shade was fully freaking out. All of the sudden, Shade felt a hand grab his shoulder. Shade let out a rather girly scream before he shook the hand off of his shoulder and quickly turned around only to see three members of Poison Jam laughing at him, one of them being his brother whose name was Shadow. "Man, Shadow your brother is so easy to scare!" said Claw, the oldest member of Poison Jam.

"I know! It's almost too easy!" Shadow said. "I'm right here you know! I wish you guys would stop scaring me so much!" Shade yelled. "What? Are you going to do something about it?" asked Flame, the strongest member of Poison Jam. Shade just gave a small "No" before he looked down at the ground. Shade knew it was not a good idea to try and challenge the three Poison Jam members. Poison Jam was not a good group to mess with they would beat up anyone who stood in their way, even their own team members. The only reason Shade ever joined the gang was the fact that his older brother was a part of the gang and there was no other gang that would let Shade join them. Sometimes, Shade thought it would be better if he just became a lone Rudie, but the thought of living on the streets by himself with whatever was causing Rudies to disappear running around caused him to think that it was better to put up with Poison Jam scaring him out of his wits every other day.

"Did you guys just come to find me so that you could scare me, or do you have some other reason on why you were looking for me?" Shade asked as he looked at the three Poison Jam members who were _still_ laughing. After their little laughter fit had subsided, Shadow cleared his thought and said "We have a Taggers Tag match against Rapid 99 today over at Highway Zero today. Everyone in the Poison Jam gang will be participating in the match, including you. Everyone else left and went off to Highway Zero already so he need to levee now if we want to catch up." Shade gave a small sigh; he really didn't want to deal with the Rapid 99 girls, especially not after what had happened last time.

The girls kind of scared him, but could you really blame the guy? Rapid 99 always acted like they would skin Poison Jam alive if they could. Shade didn't know why the Rapid 99 hated Poison jam so much, but they had to have done something big to have made the Rapid 99 girls hate them so much. Shade shook his head of his thoughts about Rapid 99, he could think about them later. "Well, let's go than. No reason to keep everyone waiting." Shade said. With that said, the four Poison Jam members quickly skated out of the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility and made their way to Highway Zero.

* * *

It did not take long for the small group to get to Highway Zero; it only took them about fifteen minutes to get there thanks to all of the shortcuts that they used. However, once they got to Highway Zero Shade started to fall behind. Shadow, Flame, and Claw kept boost dashing away and Shade just could not keep up with them. Shade stopped skating and leaned against the nearby brick wall so he could catch his breath. He watched as the three other Poison Jam members skated around the corner to get to the main street of Highway Zero, the place where they were supposed to meet with Rapid 99 and the rest of the Poison Jam gang to have the Taggers Tag match. After Shade caught his breath, he pushed himself off of the wall and was about to skate off to the meeting place, but a loud scream made him freeze on the spot.

Shade stood rooted at the spot where he stood as he listened to the loud shrieks of terror, loud yells of anger, and the sound of things being destroyed in what must have been a huge struggle. Finally, Shade heard the sound of roaring engines and screeching tires which was soon followed by a very eerie silence. Shade stood right where he was, to scared to even think of moving from where he was. After about twenty minutes had passed (although it felt more like an hour to Shade), he finally skated over to the main street of Highway Zero.

When Shade got there, he could see that the place was disserted. All of the booths that where set up on the street where completely destroyed, a majority of the booths where smashed into little pieces. There were a few trash cans that had been overturned in the struggle and Shade could see a window that had been broken by the fight. Shade skated to the middle of the street before he called out for his fellow team mates. "Is anyone out here?!" Shade shouted as he looked around the quite street. No one answered him; the only sounds that could be heard were the sound of car horns in the distance. That's when Shade heard the sound of Professor K's voice come on over his watch.

"**Blasting sweet tunes twenty-four hours a day, this is Jet Set Radio! Important news bulletin everyone, it looks like some more Rudies have gone missing. Poison Jam and the Rapid 99 were supposed to have a Taggers Tag match today at Highway Zero, but it seems like both of the gangs never made it to their match. They have both gone missing and no one knows where they could have gone. Now it looks like the Rapid 99 is left with only three members and Poison Jam is now a gang of one." **

Shade could only stare at his watch in shock. Everyone from his gang his gang had vanished, and not only that but he was close to becoming a missing Rudie as well? Shade quickly turned around and skated away. He kept doing one boost dash after another just so he could get away from the lonely disserted street. He didn't know where he was running to; he just wanted to get away from that lonely street in Highway Zero as fast as possible….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 4. Yoyo will be in the next chapter and I should have chapter 5 out as soon as possible. Anyway, please review and don't flame. **


End file.
